Batalla de Chistes
by Grissysweet
Summary: Yamcha murió de un modo muy... peculiar, y Freezer busca desesperadamente a Gokú para vengarse. Ambos terminan en el planeta de Kaiosama... Advertencia: Chistes malos, ¡MUY MALOS! Historia para el reto "Tenkaishi Fanfiction III: Especial Villanos" me tocó el género de Humor. Para la Página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


**Batalla de Chistes**

Era un día particularmente tranquilo en el Planeta de Kaiosama, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que el dios no se encontraba ese día, ya que el Gran Kaiosama lo había convocado a él y a sus compañeros.

Desconociendo la ausencia de Kaiosama, Yamcha, quien había muerto recientemente por… bueno… él se los explicará un poco más adelante , había llegado al planeta del Kaio del Norte -¿Dónde estará Kaiosama? Quería entrenar con él para estar listo y enfrentar a los androides en lo que Bulma me revive… Las esferas del dragón estarán listas en unos meses- decía el joven para sí mismo mientras recorría el diminuto planeta en busca del dios –Tampoco están Bubbles y Gregory… ¿Dónde se habrán metido?- se preguntaba al percatarse que el planeta estaba completamente vacío

Después de verificar que se encontraba solo en ese lugar, el guerrero decidió recostarse debajo del árbol situado detrás de la casa del dios –No me queda más que esperar… tampoco es que tenga mucho que hacer, finalmente estoy muerto… Bulma… ¡Cómo pudiste!- reclamó en solitario

Su descanso fue interrumpido cuando sintió un ki tremendamente poderoso, un ki que pudo reconocer al instante –no… ¡No puede ser!- exclamó con sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo, también con miedo. Él no era un súper saiyajin como Gokú, o aquel misterioso joven del futuro, sabía que no sería rival para ese sujeto

-¡MALDITO SAIYAJIN! Sé que estás aquí ¡SAL AHORA MISMO!- se escuchó una maniática voz desesperada, llena de odio y venganza

Yamcha sintió que su sangre se congelaba, su pose era defensiva, sin embargo sus brazos y piernas temblaban al sentir el poder de aquel sujeto "¡Diablos!... ¿Qué hago ahora? Freezer podría matarme… y si muero estando muerto, jamás podré revivir" pensaba el joven presa del miedo

-¡Vaya! ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- El difunto tirano galáctico latigueaba con su cola mientras sus sonoros pasos se acercaban al guerrero

-Fr… ¡FREEZER!- exclamó Yamcha, al tener frente a él al responsable de la muerte de millones de seres vivos en el universo

El tirano galáctico esbozó su sádica sonrisa –qué bien, veo que me conoces, así no tendré que presentarme contigo- dijo con sarcasmo –No tengo tiempo que perder, así que te lo preguntaré una vez y espero que me respondas a menos que quieras sufrir horriblemente en tu post vida ¿Dónde está el saiyajin conocido como Gokú?- preguntó el lagarto

-Go… ¡Pero si Gokú está vivo en la Tierra!- respondió Yamcha desconcertado por aquella pregunta

-¡MIENTES!- espetó Freezer con furia y frustración -¡Él no puede estar vivo! ¡ÉL DEBÍA MORIR POR UN VIRUS!- los latigazos de su cola eran tan fuertes, que se escuchaba un potente chasquido a cada movimiento

El terrícola emitió una risa al observar la frustración del tirano –lamento decepcionarte, pero Gokú está vivo, entrenando y volviéndose mucho más fuerte que cuando lo conociste, pierdes tu tiempo Freezer- dijo triunfante

El lagarto se cruzó de brazos -¡Hmp! Y a todo esto… Puedo ver que eres muy cercano a ese saiyajin- dijo en modo insinuante

Yamcha se puso azul por el comentario tan sugerente –¡GOKÚ ES MI AMIGO DESDE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS!- su sangre se heló cuando observó la intensamente fría mirada que el lagarto le brindaba… ¿acaso coqueteaba con él? –y para que te lo sepas ¡TENGO UNA NOVIA HERMOSA EN LA TIERRA Y SE LLAMA BULMA!- gritó a todo pulmón

Freezer caminó alrededor del guerrero, escudriñándolo de arriba abajo –es una lástima, y un gran desperdicio- dijo él

Yamcha comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante los gestos y actitudes del tirano –bueno ¡Ya basta! Será mejor que regreses al infierno… yo tengo que entrenar- dijo sin querer

Los labios púrpuras de Freezer soltaron una sonora carcajada -¿entrenar? ¿Aquí? ¡No me hagas reír! Este lugar es insignificante- dijo con desdén

Ante aquel comentario, Yamcha esbozó una media sonrisa –no deberías dejarte guiar por las apariencias, éste es el planeta de Kaiosama, un poderoso dios, sólo los que pasan una difícil prueba nos hacemos acreedores a su entrenamiento- dijo con presunción

-¡Bah! Si una sabandija como tú se ganó ese entrenamiento, quiere decir que ese dios no es la gran cosa- se burló el tirano –y a todo esto… ¿De qué se trata esa difícil prueba?- preguntó con curiosidad, y a la vez a manera de burla

Yamcha llevó sus puños a sus caderas, sonriendo con autosuficiencia –verás, tienes que hacer reír a Kaiosama contándole un chiste, Gokú lo hizo, yo lo hice, y también mis amigos- dijo presuntuoso

Frezeer soltó la carcajada más fuerte y sonora que jamás antes había hecho, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo y se divertía destruyendo planetas –chistes… no… ¿ACASO QUIERES VERME LA CARA DE IDIOTA?- preguntó molesto mientras con un movimiento rápido, tomó al terrícola por el cuello

Yamcha intentaba liberarse de aquel agarre que comenzaba a incomodarle, y que seguro lo aniquilaría –es cierto… y por ese entrenamiento es que Gokú se volvió tan fuerte ¡Y te derrotó en Namekusei!- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, si el lagarto iba a matarlo, entonces no se quedaría callado

Una sádica mirada brotó de los ojos del tirano –bien… como estoy de muy, muy buen humor el día de hoy… tú y yo vamos a pelear pero… un poco diferente… tú dirás un chiste, si me haces reír me iré de aquí, pero si no, yo contaré uno y tú tendrás que contraatacar con otro mejor- propuso el tirano

"¿Acaso esto es una broma?" se preguntó mentalmente Yamcha "pensándolo bien… es mejor seguirle el juego… finalmente si lo enfrento en combate me matará" unos tensos segundos de silencio –está bien- dijo el terrícola, quien tosió al sentirse liberado de la mano en su cuello

-¿Y bien? ¡Empieza! No me hagas arrepentirme- dijo Freezer con impaciencia

El joven se quedó pensativo un momento, y comenzó -Un hombre entra a una cantina con unos pollitos caminando uno tras otro, se sienta a la barra y le dice al cantinero: Me sirve un trago para mí y otro para mis sobrinos- el joven fingía la voz para sonar como si de verdad estuviera ebrio -El cantinero extrañado le pregunta: Disculpe señor pero ¿porqué les llama sobrinos a estos pollitos? Ante aquella pregunta, el borracho contesta: ni yo se me los encontré en la esquina y me decían "pío, pío, pío"- extendió los brazos para rematar el chiste

Una gota de sudor se hizo presente en la frente del tirano -¿A eso le llamas chiste? No me hagas reír- dijo en tono de burla –bien… mi turno- se quedó pensativo para pensar en un gran chiste, de esos que siempre hacía que sus subordinados casi se orinaran de risa –¿Qué le dijo un saiyajin a otro saiyajin?- preguntó el tirano, no obteniendo respuesta del terrícola -¿te rindes? Bien, es fácil, le dijo I-U-A-A- pronunció aquellas letras con "voz de chango"

Yamcha observaba desconcertado al tirano -¿y el chiste es…?- preguntó

Freezer gruñía por dentro -¡ESE ES MI MEJOR CHISTE! Si no lo entiendes eres un idiota… pero te explicaré, los saiyajin son monos… ¡HABLAN COMO MONOS!- explicó en tono de reclamo

-E… si claro…lo que tú digas- dijo Yamcha moviendo los ojos de un lado al otro, dándole al tirano por su lado –mi turno… veamos…. Había una mujer tan, ¡PERO TAN GORDA! Que cuando subía a la báscula, ésta marcaba "continuará…"- otra vez, extendió sus brazos al final del chiste

Frezzer tenía un tic nervioso en el rostro –¿Y te atreves a criticar mi chiste? ¡ESO FUE LO MÁS ESTÚPIDO QUE HE ESCUCHADO!- espetó con desprecio –¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN PATÉTICO SUJETO SIN FUERZA NI GRACIA!- gritó completamente enfurecido

Yamcha se cruzó de brazos –¡Miren quién habla de cosas patéticas!- dijo burlonamente –Tú destruiste el planeta de los saiyajin porque tenías miedo que el súper saiyajin apareciera, y aún así te derrotaron dos súper saiyajines y uno de ellos te asesinó- remató

Freezer gruñía mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños -¡CÁLLATE! Cuando menos a mi me mató alguien verdaderamente fuerte, ¡tú de seguro moriste por alguna estupidez!- exclamó con desdén

El rostro de Yamcha se tiñó de rojo ante aquel comentario -Bueno… de hecho… mi novia… me arrojó su nokia a la cabeza y morí- dijo con vergüenza

Freezer tornó su cara en confusión -¿Nokia? ¿Acaso es una técnica poderosa?- preguntó con curiosidad

Yamcha no podía ni hablar debido a la vergüenza que dicho episodio le provocaba -¡DIJE QUE BULMA ME LANZÓ SU CELULAR NOKIA A LA CABEZA Y MORÍ!- gritó con tal potencia, que posiblemente lo escucharon hasta el paraíso, infierno y el resto de planetas Kaio

Una sonora carcajada interrumpió a los "contendientes" -¡UN CELULAR NOKIA!- Kaiosama seguía riendo como poseído al descubrir la anécdota de la reciente forma de morir del joven

A su vez, Freezer comenzó también a reír de modo escandaloso, inclusive rodándose en el suelo -¡QUÉ SUJETO TAN PATÉTICO!- decía una y otra vez

-Yamcha- la voz de Kaiosama se entrecortaba con la risa –bienvenido ¡Te entrenaré con gusto!- la carcajada del dios se unía a la maniática risa del tirano

Los ogros aparecieron, llevando a Freezer de regreso al infiernogro mientras seguía riendo como poseído a costillas del pobre terrícola

Yamcha se cruzó de brazos molesto –No entiendo ¡Cómo puede hacerle tanta gracia mi muerte a ese sujeto!... ¡PERO NO SE RIO DE MIS CHISTES!- reclamó al aire, frustrado y avergonzado por el modo en que murió en esta ocasión

…Por cierto… la ausencia de Yamcha fue bien aprovechada por Bulma y Vegeta, cuando el joven revivió, la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula tenía ya 4 meses de embarazo.

-Fin-


End file.
